Oh Gawd, There’s Two Of Them?
|season = 1 |number = 7 |image = 1x07 - 3.jpg |airdate = November 1, 2011 |writer = Pam Veasey |director = Eric LaSalle |previous = The Poor Kids Do It Everyday |next = Maybe We Can Get A Dog Instead |quote = Juliet Martin |Saying = THE TRUTH SHALL SET YOU FREE |US Viewers = 1.80M}} Still posing as Siobhan, Bridget is forced to reveal she has a twin to Andrew and Henry when Agent Machado starts closing in. Henry becomes a suspect in the whereabouts of his wife, Gemma, and Juliet starts partying to dangerous extremes. Meanwhile, Malcolm escapes and is on the run from his kidnappers. Plot The press is at Henry’s house hounding him about his wife’s disappearance. He says that he wants his wife back and gets in a car to leave. Andrew tells her she’s stressing herself out, which isn’t good for the baby. Andrew is not pleased with what the press is doing to Henry when he isn’t a suspect. Andrew says that they should trust the cops and not get a private investigator, because Gemma’s father is one of the most powerful men in the city. Juliet walks in with two detectives, one being Detective Saldana. She tells him that this is now a joint investigation with the NYPD and the FBI. She asks for Shivette to come with them and Andrew is not pleased that they’re questioning his pregnant wife. In the closet, Bridget pulls out a shoe with the unmarked phone inside and calls someone, saying she really messed up this time. Juliet asks Andrew if she can go hang out with Monica, saying that he banned her from hanging out with Erica and that he knows Monica’s parents, who will be there all weekend. Detective Saldana walks in and tells him that they have questions for him, too, because the last phone call Gemma made was to him. Inside the precinct, Victor tells Detective Saldana that they can’t release Bridget’s photo to anyone because of Bodaway, and that they don’t know how involved Bridget is in Gemma’s disappearance. He tells her to trust him, because they’re working towards the same goal. Victor enters the room with Shivette. Andrew and Henry are shown an image of Bridget by the two detectives, and they both say that the woman in the picture is Bridget Kelly. Henry says that he’s never met her, Siobhan just told him about her. A day ago Shivette told both Andrew and Henry that she had a twin sister. Andrew is displeased that after five years of marriage, he just found out about this. Juliet walks in and Andrew tells her that Siobhan has a twin sister. She says that she tried to forget she existed to both of them and that she was doing drugs and that she never thought she’d see her again. Shivette says that Bridget was supposed to testify in a murder trial and that she showed up asking for help and then she left. She says that the FBI contacted her and that they think that Bridget might be involved in Gemma’s disappearance. Victor asks Shivette to take him back to that time at the Hamptons when Detective Saldana walks in and calls him out. He tells her that it’s interesting that they both know who her sister is. Shivette says that it’s hard keeping secrets with them around. She then says that her sister isn’t in New York anymore and pulls out her phone, replaying the call she made in the closet earlier. She says she’s going to Europe, because they always talked about going there. She says that the number was blocked. He looks at her phone and says that the message was left at 8:15am, shortly after Detective Saldana came to see her. He asks her what Bridget meant by she really messed up big this time and Shivette says she doesn’t know and that she doesn’t know what relationship Gemma and Shivette had. He begins to bring up other accusations against her and she gets up to leave. When she walks out, she sees Henry who says he just wants to go home and walks off. Andrew is about to leave with her when Victor comes up and brings up Malcolm Ward, saying he knows he’s been in touch. She says that he’s called her a few times with concern about Bridget. He says that if she does get in contact with her to tell Bridget, because Bodaway thought Malcolm had the answers and that they don’t know if Malcolm’s dead, but it looks like foul play. Bridget walks outside and calls a number that is not in service before getting in the car with Andrew. Malcolm is in the back of a car tied up with a black bag over his head. Daniel goes back to check on him and says that he’s still breathing. Daniel says he needs to take a leak and get some food so they stop, leaving the high, tied up Malcolm in the back. Malcolm, disoriented calls out before taking the black sack off his head. He wrestles with his hand ties and pulls them off, doing his best to get up and out of the back of the van. Shivette is out on the balcony, and Andrew says that they asked her a lot of questions about her sister. He asks who Malcolm Ward is, and she tells him that it’s her sister’s NA sponsor. She has teary eyes. Nine Months Ago Malcolm walks in with a cake with one candle on it and brings it down to Bridget. She blows out the candle and tells him she didn’t make a wish because it’s not her birthday. He tells her that she’s three months sober, which deserves a wish. She says she wishes to keep this up for a very long time and then says she wishes he would never leave. She tells him she couldn’t have done this without him, then leans in and kisses him. He tells her that they can’t and then kisses her. Andrew realizes that it’s how she knew about Juliet, because Bridget was an addict. He says he read about her online because she witnessed a friend being strangled in a strip club. He wonders what type of people she got herself mixed up with and he wonders if they’re safe. Shivette says she left the country and Andrew says she’s an addict and a prostitute. Shivette then says she’s gone so it doesn’t matter anymore and he says it doesn’t forgive the fact that she wasn’t honest with him. The promise about no more secrets. He says he’s going to call Juliet because he regrets letting her go away for the weekend. Bridget and Malcolm are seen putting their clothes back on and Bridget asks him to say it was a mistake. He says it and then tells her that they crossed the line and it can’t happen again. He tells her that he will be there for her in any other way, no matter what. Shivette looks through her phone and hovers over Charlie’s number. Malcolm goes back, home, gets a new shirt, looks out the window, and then leaves. Shivette meets Charlie and sits at a table with him. She tells him that her best friend is missing and that she’s been gone for two days. She tells him her name and that it’s in the papers. She tells him that her husband didn’t do it and that she knows the cops are chasing the wrong suspect. She asks him if he was a cop, and he says yes. She says she was wondering if he could go to the precinct and take a look at the evidence. He says he can’t just walk into a precinct and play detective. Shivette says she came to him because she doesn’t have anyone else that she can trust. He says you trust me, but you haven’t even given me your name. She tells him her name is Siobhan Martin. He tells her that when he agreed to be her sponsor, he thought I would be a lot easier than this. In Wyoming, Malcolm gets off a bus at a hallways house. In the bathroom, he notices shoes underneath a bathroom stall and remembers them as Daniel’s. He pretends to leave the bathroom and Daniel exits the stall only to be hit by Malcolm who takes his gun. On the floor Daniel laughs and says that they’ll find Bridget one way or another. Malcolm knocks him out and leaves. He says that they could out that Bridget Kelly is their only suspect and that she’s her twin sister. He asks where Gemma’s car is, saying that Henry doesn’t know. Shivette tells Charlie, what if she knew where it was. He smiles and asks how she knows, and she tells him too many questions. She tells him it’s at JFK, long term parking and to tell her if he finds anything. She also tells him thank you. At the house party, there are a lot of kids drinking and making out. Monica is puking into a trash can saying that she can barely walk. She says she needs to get home before anything happens and Juliet tells her that she can’t drive to her house. Juliet suggests she has her dad’s driver take them home and Monica says her parents will kill her, so she has to drive home. Juliet helps her up to her feet. Andrew tells Shivette that Gemma’s opening is about to start. She says he still seems upset. She tells him she didn’t tell him about Bridget because she felt ashamed and it sucks to feel that way about family. She tells him that it’s different with twins because she always felt responsible about Bridget and that she thought if he told her the truth, she thought he’d feel differently about her. She tells him that sometimes it’s easier to lie and that no one tells the truth 100% of the time and that being honest makes you vulnerable. She tells him that she’s sure there are things he’s not 100% honest about and he says he’d be lying if he said otherwise and that she promises she won’t judge, even if they’re awful. He tells her that when he found out she was pregnant, he wasn’t happy because they weren’t in a good place and it seemed like a complication. He says that he realizes that it was a blessing and that the lies hurt because the baby means everything to him and he doesn’t want anything to go wrong between them ever again. She says she’s lost too much already and that she doesn’t want to lose him too. They hug and then kiss as a phone rings in the background. Shivette stops them from going too far, saying the phone call must be important. Andrew picks it up and it’s Mr. Carpenter, he says that Juliet has been in a car accident. Andrew is there and worried, hearing that his daughter was in a car accident and that they’d been drinking and that it’s a miracle they’re unharmed. He says that he’s here because his daughter called him and that he called Andrew as soon as he got here. Mr. Carpenter leaves and Andrew walks up to Juliet, giving her a hug. She tells him that there was a change of plans and that it wasn’t a big deal. She says she called Mr. Carpenter instead of him because all he does is get pissed off and that he has every right. He says that this time, he’s done. He tells her that he’s taking away her trust fund, no credit cards and no allowance until she can prove that she’s really trying to get back on track. He says he’s going to talk to Monica’s father. Monica apologizes, and Juliet walks up to her, saying that Monica owes her, like ten thousand dollars. Detective Saldana tells Victor that he’s lucky because she found activity on Malcolm Ward’s bank card about two hours ago. Victor is ecstatic because this means that Bridget is still in New York. At Gemma’s opening, Henry claps with the crowd. Inside, Shivette tells him that Juliet has been in a car accident which is why Andrew isn’t here. She tells him that he should move away from the window as the press takes picture of him. He says he’s here to celebrate his wife’s work, so he can stand wherever he wants. Henry downs his glass, and when Shivette asks how much he had to drink, he says not enough. He says that he should have listened to her and made more of an effort with Gemma. Shivette tells him that he didn’t know how much he loved her until she was gone and that she asked someone to help, because they’re going to find and bring Gemma back. She tells him she’ll get him a cab so he can be with his boys. Bridget turns around after Henry leaves, only to see Malcolm in the crowd. She stares ahead and then faints. The paramedics are here and say that she fainted and hit the pavement pretty hard, so her head will hurt for a while. She is taken to a hospital where Malcolm is outside. Andrew tells him thank you and that he appreciates it. Malcolm leaves. In the hospital bed, Andrew asks her how she’s feeling and Shivette asks how Juliet is. He tells her she’s fine. He also says that the doctors want to check on the baby, they don’t expect anything, but they want to make sure it’s okay. He says to refuse an ultrasound after a concussion is crazy and that it’s their baby. The doctors begin the ultrasound. Charlie is at the car and calls Siobhan, saying that the only thing left behind was his blood. He says that they’ll never connect it to him and that Bridget is still the only suspect in Gemma’s disappearance, and that Gemma never got the chance to tell anyone else what she knew. Charlie walks away after cleaning off his blood from Gemma's car and asks Siobhan to call him with the next move. Character Appearances (in order of appearance) Recurring *Henry Butler *Bridget Kelly *Andrew Martin *Juliet Martin *Agent Machado *Malcolm Ward *Siobhan Martin Guest *Detective Saldana *Detective Towers *Daniel Eknath *Charlie Young *Monica Reynolds *Mr. Carpenter Trivia *Juliet says the episode title when Andrew tells her of Bridget. *At the party, Tara Summers' promo picture for her character, Gemma, was used as the picture in one of the poster boards. *It is revealed that Charlie was the one who Siobhan has been on the phone with and that he attacked Gemma. *There was a typo in this episode that said nine months, when it should have said three or four months ago. Music Gallery: 1x07 - 8.jpg 1x07 - 7.jpg 1x07 - 6.jpg 1x07 - 5.jpg 1x07 - 4.jpg 1x07 - 3.jpg 1x07 - 2.jpg 1x07 - 1.jpg Category:Season One Category:Show Category:Article stubs